


"Our Thing"

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin One-Shots/Character Studies [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur Pendragon, M/M, flirty Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur pines in his prat-ful way.





	

There he was, the idiot. 

Merlin always did seem especially idiotic when Gwaine was about. Arthur rolled his eyes and chewed his bottom lip as he watched the duo from his window. 

Merlin was laughing, because he was always laughing with Gwaine. 

Gwaine was preening, because he was always preening under Merlin’s attention. 

And Arthur was mock-vomiting, because they sickened him. 

Ever since his quest for the Fisher King’s Golden Trident--and Merlin and Gwaine’s helpful mucking-up said quest--Arthur couldn’t help but dislike Gwaine. 

Especially the Gwaine that flirted shamelessly with Arthur’s manservant. 

Was he- __mussing Merlin’s __hair?!

THAT WAS HIS AND MERLIN’S THING.


End file.
